Will You Ever Change?
by Girlyemma96
Summary: Claire has been dating John for a year and she is changing his habits, Or so she though. What happens when Principal Vernon is found dead and all fingers point to John. Will Claire believe john innocence or will this drive them apart for ever? Rated M for mention of Violence and Swearing
1. Prologue

Will You Ever Change?

Heres The intro to the new breakfast club story I'm writing hope you like it- LUV YAH Emma

**Disclaimer I don't own the breakfast club sadly if I did I would totally make a sequel about what happened on Monday. JOHN AND CLAIRE FOREVER**

Plot: Claire has been dating John for a year and she is changing his habits, Or so she though. What happens when Principal Vernon is found dead and all fingers point to John. Will Claire believe john innocence or will this drive them apart for ever?

Prologue

John's Pov: The room was silent and all eyes were upon me. My palms started to sweat I tried not to look nervous but I did. A man was towering me, staring me down with his cold dead eyes and I felt small and powerless. I didn't know what to say. How could I answer the question without making my self seem more guilty then I already am alleged to be?. The man slowly opened his moth and said "Mr. Bender we don't have all day were you or were you not IN THE OFFICE AT THE TIME VERONO WAS MURDERED". Well I guess there was no hiding it now. I was in court and I was being accused of killing Richard Vernon our school principal. I didn't do it why wouldn't people just believe me. Even my girlfriend was starting to lose hope in me. I clenched my fisted and answered the question. "Yes".

This all started way back in February when everyone was getting ready for the valentines day dance

**Sorry it's so short please review Luv Yah-Emma**


	2. Ch1 Dress Shopping

**Disclaimer I don't own the Breakfast Club**

Ch.1 Dress Shopping

Claire's Pov: "What about this one?" I asked Allison holding up a pink glittery gown.

"I don't think so" said Allison glaring at the gown.

"Ugg, you're impossible" I replied

Me and Allison were out shopping for dresses for the Valentines Day Dance, and she wasn't liking anything I showed her

"What, about this white one" I said showing her a white lacey sun dress

"I want something that's black" she replied

"But it's a Valentines day dance not a funeral" I explained to her

"Well, I want a black dress" said Allison pulling me towards the dress rack. She sifted through the rack and found a black halter dress.

"Perfect" she said rushing to the change room

More like yuck I thought

Mean while

Johns Pov: Me and Andy were at the mall buying new clothes for the Valentines Day Dance. I wasn't really into the whole idea, but it was important to Claire and she was my girlfriend so I went along with it.

"I'm coming out now" said Andy emerging from the dressing room.

He was wearing an navy blue shirt white tie, black dress pants and Black dress shoes.

He looked pretty good.

"Well, what do you think?" he asked admiring himself in the mirror.

"Like I could careless how you look" I said to Andy

"What's eating you" asked Andy walking towards me

"Just this whole idea of buying new clothing for a dance. Which by the way is something I have never attended" I said

"Dude, it's just one dance what's the big deal" asked Andy

"The big deal is I'm not used to that sort of thing" I spat

"Bender isn't Claire trying to change your image?. Don't you think that part of changing is learning to try things you weren't used to" he asked

Sporto did have a point

"Well, I guess so" I replied

"Well then lets get you some new clothes" said Andy dragging me towards the racks.

Allison's Pov: I slipped into the black dress and emerged from the dressing room.

Claire stared at me in shock.

"Wow even you can pull that off" said Claire

"Thanks" I replied

"Do think Andy will like it" I asked admiring myself in the mirror

"He's gonna be the second luckiest guy there" Claire replied

"Why only second" I asked

"Because said Claire racing to the dressing room

"John is gonna be the luckiest" she said emerging in the pink gown

"Wow your right you totally got me beat" I said rushing to Claire

"You look like a princess" I said to Claire as she admired herself in the mirror.

"Thanks Ali I sure feel like one" replied Claire

I glanced up at the clock. Shoot we were going to be late.

"Claire we have to meet the guys at the food court at 1:00 and it's already 12:30" I said

"OMG and we haven't gone to the makeup store yet" replied Claire

"Well if you want to go we'd better pay for these dresses and jet" I said

Claire raced into the dressing room to take her dress off.

Andy's Pov: "Bender, you done yet?" I asked him. Bender was in the dressing room putting on the outfit I suggested for him.

"No I'm not coming out Sporto I look ridiculous" whined John

"I'm sure you look fine, now get out here" I told him

"No I refuse to look stupid in front of people" said John

"Claire won't think it's stupid" I replied

"Why should I care what Claire thinks" replied John

"Because she's your girlfriend. Now get your ass out of the dressing room or where gonna be late. You don't want to disappoint Claire do you?"

"I guess not" replied John. "But if you so much as snicker I swear I'll-

"Yeah yeah I get it, now get out here" I told Bender

Bender opened the door and walked out slowly.

He was wearing a light pink dress shirt with a red tie, black dress pants and black dress shoes.

I stared at him in shock.

"Wow" I said

"You look amazing"

"Yeah yeah" said John looking at himself in the mirror

"I do look pretty hot, don't I" he said smugly

I walked over to him to fix his tie

"There" I said adjusting the tie

"It's almost perfect but there's something missing" I said indicating the hair on his head.

"Oh no" said John backing away

"You can change my clothes, you change my attitude but you will not change my hair"

"Come on Claire would love it" I hinted at him

"No she wouldn't Claire happens to like my long hair. She says it makes me look like a- Bender stopped

"Like a what" I asked

"Nothing forget it" said John

"Come on tell me" I said

"Fine. She says it makes me look like a little lost puppy especially when I do the puppy dog face." John said

I burst out laughing

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" I screamed falling to the floor in a fit of laughter

"Dude, cut it out it's not funny" said Bender

"Yes it is" I said getting up from the floor

John's Pov: As Andy got up from his laughing attack I glanced up at the clock 1:05 man we were late.

"Sporto look at the clock were late" I said

Andy glanced at the clock

"Shit" he said

"Bender, you better get changed" I raced into the dressing room to take off my clothes.

Claire's Pov: Me and Allison were sitting in the food court waiting for John and Andy. To pass the time we talked about how great we were gonna look for the dance.

"Claire that strawberry eye shadow looked so great on you, it totally complements your eyes" said Alison

"Thanks, Ali" I replied

"Yours looked nice too"

"I really wish the guys would get here" said Alison

"Me too I really want to see John"

Me and Alison waited over an hour before the guys showed up.

Andy's Pov: Me and John were waiting in a line that was endless. We were now over 45 minuets late.

"Do you think this line can move an faster" whined John.

"I know it's agonizing" I replied

"How long does it take to buy a shirt" said John indicating the old man at the register who had been standing there for 5 minutes.

The man got into a fight with the sales man about him not having the right color shirt and was thrown out of the store.

It was our turn finally.

"Finally it's our turn" said John racing to the register

We quickly paid for our items and dashed to the food court.

John's Pov: We reached the food court 2:15. Awwwww man we were both in a lot of trouble

Andy and me were looking around for the girls, which wouldn't be to hard we just had to look for 2 hot girls with angry looks on there faces

Finally we spotted them, or well they spotted us

"GUYS OVER HERE" shouted Claire over to us

"Should we go?" I asked Andy

"Yes of course" replied

"But there gonna be so mad" whined John

"There gonna be even more furious if we don't" said Andy dragging me towards the table

Andy released his grip as soon as we got to the table.

Only to be yanked hard by Claire and Andy's by Alison.

"Were the hell were you" said Alison with a tight grip on Andy

Andy stared to tense up a bit.

"Where were you John" asked Claire squeezing my arm just like Alison was doing to Andy

"We were caught in a huge line" said Andy trying to with stand Alison's grip

"Yeah were sorry" I said tears about to fall

Claire and Allison dropped are arms

"OMG, Andy I'm so sorry I didn't know. I feel terrible" said Alison

"It's okay Ali" said Andy while he received a hug from Alison

"John" said Claire pulling me close

"I'm so sorry, I bet you think I'm turning in to your father" sobbed Claire into my shoulder

"I've been through worse" I said using my sleeve to dry her eyes

"Claire you will never be like my father, alright don't think for one second" I said staring into her now dry eyes.

Andy's Pov: "So what did you girls buy" I asked after we all calmed down.

"It's a surprise" said Alison

"You can't see until the dance" said Claire

"So what did you guys get" Claire asked

"Well if you won't tell us we won't tell you" said John

"All I can say is bender's looks perfect except for one thing" I said

"Yeah" said Alison

"What is it" asked Claire

"Bender need's a hair cut"

Claire's Pov: "WHAT" I shouted

"Yeah, Andy I already told you I'm not getting a hair cut" said John

"Well Claire, do think Bender needs a hair cut?" Andy asked me

"No way are you cutting John's hair it makes him look like a little lost puppy especially with the puppy eye's" I told Andy

"Your kidding, right. His hair looks like a total mop" said Andy

" I have to agree with Andy on this one, Johns hair is a little long" said Alison

"You guys are no fun. Johns my sweet puppy" I said playfully

"That I am" said John leaning in a we nuzzled

I ruffled Johns hair and he smiled

"Come here gorgeous" said John leaning in and kissing me passionately

"Guys, do you mind?" asked Andy

"Oh sorry Sporto" said John stopping for a brief second and sticking a lunch try barrier between us.

Alison Pov: "Really funny" said Andy sarcastically. John and Claire ignored him.

"Oh, you come here" I said to Andy

He leaned and kissed me also.

**So What did you guys think sorry it's so short and up late I had a test to study for. Next chapter is gonna be a while I have exams so yeah probably in 2- 3 weeks it will be posted. It will be about the valentines day dance. Please review-LUV YAH Emma**

"


End file.
